The Mother
by mrshawk
Summary: A look into motherhood


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon. I enjoy playing with them and will put them back where they came from when I have finished.

TIMELINE: Set about six months after the end of Just Another Day

FEEDBACK: Yes but please no flames.

The Mother

            "What is taking them so long?" the antsy blond asked her husband.

            "Calm down Francine," Jonathon soothed her. "It hasn't been that long."

            Francine Desmond Stone was not known for her patience. And she hated the doctor's office almost as much as her friend Lee Stetson hated hospitals. She held her husband's hand and smiled at him. "I'm sorry honey. It's just that this is so important to me."  
            "Well it's important to me too Francine," He looked at her lovingly. "After all we have been trying to have a baby for more than a year."

            Francine just sighed. Who knew it was so much work just trying to get pregnant. It seemed so easy for Lee and Amanda, her closest friends in the world. They had three adorable kids of their own in addition to Amanda's teenage sons from her first marriage. It didn't seem fair that Francine was denied the chance to experience motherhood month after month. "This time is different," she said. "I can feel it." 

            They sat together in the waiting room fifteen more minutes before a nurse finally came out and called them into the doctor's inner office.

            "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stone, it looks as if you have something to prepare for," the doctor announced.

            Francine squealed, "You mean I'm pregnant?"

"Absolutely. Your baby is due in June," the doctor smiled.

Francine turned to her husband and hugged him tight. "We did it!"

"We sure did," he agreed.

The happy couple consulted with the doctor about future appointments and after getting a prescription for prenatal vitamins they were on their way.

Francine and Jonathon enjoyed a celebratory dinner at Emilio's that night, but the next morning Francine bounded into the office with unusual exuberance. She actually smiled at everyone and even complimented Beaman on a case he was working on. Lee Stetson took notice of the change in her attitude and asked the reason. "What's with you today, Francine?" he said. "Did the new fashion line come out already or what?"

"You think you're pretty funny don't you Stetson?" She smiled coyly and replied, "You'll have to wait until later when Jonathon and I come for dinner."

She and her husband often dined with Lee and Amanda, either at their home in Rockville or at Francine's apartment in the city. Francine was Godmother to all three of Lee and Amanda's children and loved them dearly but this baby was something she'd been waiting for since she married Jonathon.

"You're very secretive, Blondie," Lee said. "Are you planning some sort of attack or something?"

Francine just laughed. "Wait and see. We'll be at your place around six." With that she waltzed away.

The doorbell rang promptly at six and Amanda yelled to her husband, "Lee could you please get that? My hands are full." Truer words were never spoken as she had her hands full of babies. The six-month-old twins, Jen and Will were in their highchairs in the kitchen and she was trying to get some strained carrots into them. Victoria, now almost three years old was dancing around the chairs singing the theme from Barney.

Lee opened the door and greeted the pair, "Hey you two. Amanda's in the kitchen with the kids. Come on in."

Victoria heard Francine come in and launched herself in her leg. "Auntie Francie!"

Francine leaned over and scooped up the small blonde to hug her tight. "How's my best girl?"

She was rewarded with a dazzling smile that reminded Francine of Amanda. "I'm great!" 

The two headed towards the ruckus in the kitchen. Francine had to laugh at the commotion. Will was gleefully slinging the remnants of his strained carrots at his sister, who didn't like it at all and was starting to cry. "Looks like you need about six more arms Amanda," Francine giggled.

Amanda turned and shot her a look worthy of a Russian interrogator.  "I don't think you're funny Mrs. Stone." She lifted Jenny from her highchair and handed her to her father, "Here you go Daddy!" She then proceeded to wipe most of the carrots from Will and lifted him from his seat. "Okay anyone under the age of four it's bedtime."

"No Mommy!" Victoria interjected.  "Not time yet."

Francine hugged the little blond and said, "Now Victoria, no arguing with your mommy. Maybe I can read you a story while Mommy gets Jen and Will all cleaned up for bed."  
            This seemed to placate the toddler who happily began to sing," Horton, Horton."

Lee and Amanda just laughed. "Give me Jenny and you boys go sit and watch TV. Lee you can start the grill please and throw the meat on. This won't take long."

"Come on Jonathon, let's get out of this hen house," Lee slapped Jonathon on the shoulder and they went off to start the grill.

Francine followed Amanda up the stairs towards the kids' end of the house. "Do you need some help Amanda?"

"If you read to Victoria while I bathe the twins that would be great. I'm okay with them in the tub," she replied.

"Okay. Let's get you all ready for bed little miss," Francine led her charge off to her pretty pink, ballerina bedroom. She helped Victoria off with her dress and into a silky ballerina nightgown. "Now, where's Horton?"

Victoria went to her bookshelf and chose a well-worn edition of "Horton Hatches an Egg" by Dr. Seuss. Anyone could tell it was the little girl's favorite book. Francine herself had read it to her many times. The pair settled on Victoria's bed and began to read. The little girl's eyes began to droop and she was soon asleep. Francine leaned over and whispered good night, "Soon you'll have a new little person to play with darling." 

She then went off to see if she could help Amanda with the twins. They were just coming out of the tub having played in their bath seats long enough. Amanda lifted Jenny and handed her to Francine then got Will. The two women worked together to get the kids into fresh pajamas. They lay them in their cribs and turned off the lights. "I don't know how you do it Amanda," Francine sighed. "Five kids, two that are teenagers, plus your job at the agency."  
            Amanda smiled at her friend, "It's a balancing act Francine. I just make sure to put the family first."

Francine hugged her suddenly and said, "I hope I can do as good a job as you do,"

Amanda was surprised by the show of emotion. "You'll be great when your time comes Francine."

They went downstairs and found that Lee and Jonathon had dinner all ready. "I'm very impressed." Amanda smiled.

"We men have many hidden and unappreciated talents," Lee smiled and kissed his wife. 

"Don't you two ever get tired of that?" Jonathon laughed.

"No they don't darling and neither will we," Francine said, kissing her husband. 

"Let's eat." Amanda announced. "Those two kids give me an appetite."

The four sat down to eat. Amanda explained that Phillip and Jamie were with Joe and Carrie that weekend. Her mother and stepfather Kurt had flown to Maine for a little vacation. After some small talk Lee had enough and said, "Okay Francine I want to know what you were hiding at work today."

Francine blushed and Jonathon smiled so big that Amanda knew immediately. She held her tongue until Francine could blurt out, "I'm pregnant!"

Lee's jaw hit the floor and Amanda jumped up and hugged first Francine then Jonathon. "We are so happy for you two! When are you due?"

"At the end of June," Jonathon announced.

"Congratulations you two," Lee smiled. "It's about time."  
            "You're telling us," Jonathon replied. 

There was much rejoicing for the rest of the evening. Amanda and Francine talked about baby names while Lee and Jonathon discussed fatherhood. As they left, the Stetsons waved goodbye from the big front porch. Lee put his arm around Amanda and sat down next to her in the porch swing he and the boys had installed the previous weekend. 

"I'm so happy for them." Amanda sighed contentedly leaning into her husband.

Lee pulled her even closer and nodded. "I agree. They have been trying since they were married. Jonathon told me Francine was starting to think she would never conceive."

"Well I think she'll be a great Mother," Amanda said. "She's come a long way from the Francine who I knew when I started at the Agency."

Lee laughed. "That's for sure. But I think we've all come a long way. Look at us. Who would have thought?"

"I did Scarecrow," Amanda kissed him. "It just took you a little longer to catch on than I care to think about."

"How about if I make up for lost time?" Lee nuzzled his wife's neck in the exact spot he knew would make her wild.

"Right here?" Amanda whispered.

"No what I have in mind requires a little quieter secluded location," Lee rose and pulled Amanda up with him, leading into the house and upstairs to their bedroom.

Several months later, Francine was sitting in her office looking over a case file when Billy Melrose, Director of the Agency walked by.

"Aren't you a little late getting out of here Stone?" he said to her. Billy liked all his agents but he had to admit he did tend to play favorites, especially with Lee and Amanda Stetson as well as Francine. Seeing Francine still at her desk looking fatigued concerned him. "Shouldn't you be at home letting Jonathon pamper you and that baby?"

Francine looked up at her friend and smiled wearily, "You're right and he's probably going to be furious at me. This is the third time this week. It's just this damn Petersham case Billy."

Billy shook his head at her and reached over to close the file on her desk. "Go home Blondie," he said gently. "This will still be here in the morning."

Francine nodded. "You are the best Billy Melrose. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Billy smiled at her, "Frequently. Now get out of here."

"Yes sir!" Francine stood and gathered her purse. "I'm out of here. Goodnight." With a quick peck on Billy's cheek she was gone. She knew Jonathon was going to be very upset with her. They had been discussing her overtime at the Agency just the day before. He wanted her to slow down because of the baby. But Francine just wasn't ready yet. She was only six and a half months pregnant and she was taking good care of herself. It was just recently she had even begun to feel very pregnant. And she loved her job. She was damn good at it and didn't want to stop until she absolutely had to. She completed the short drive to the townhouse she shared with her husband in silence just thinking about the baby. 

Jonathon was waiting at the door when Francine arrived looking tired. He kissed her and guided her to the couch. "I'm glad you're finally home," he said.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that I…"

"Lost track of time? Again?" Jonathon was mad. He loved his wife but he didn't understand her attachment to her job. He made more than enough to support them and the coming baby. Why couldn't she just quit that job and stay home?

"Jonathon, it's not like I do it on purpose," she sighed knowing this was going to end in another stalemate. "We are working on a very big case and I'm part of the team. I have to pull my weight." She smiled at her little joke and rubbed her belly.

"But why do you even have to be part of the team? Why can't you quit and let me take care of you and the baby?" Jonathon asked.

Francine was used to this question by now. "Honey we've talked about this. I love my job. I don't want to quit. The baby is just fine. You were there when the doctor said everything was going great and the baby is in no danger because I'm working. Millions of women do it all the time."

"Yes but millions of women are not in counterintelligence. Francine your job is dangerous. What if you get shot or something? Look what happened to Amanda with Victoria."

"That's not fair Jonathon," Francine shot out. "I'm not even going into the field. All I do is sit at the office all-day and go over files. And the situation with Amanda was entirely different. The Princess asked for her personally."

"And she was shot at the ball," Jonathon was still trying to make his point.

Francine sighed heavily. " She was barely pregnant. I know she would have come out the field right after the ball anyway. Lee would have forced her." She knew she had just made Jonathon's point for him by mistake.

"So Lee has the right to force his wife out of the field but I don't?" he argued.

"But I'm already out of the field Jonathon," Francine countered. 'Nothing is going to happen to me at the office."

Jonathon just snorted and turned his back on her.

"I promise that everything is all right honey. When the time comes I will stop. The doctor says I can work almost until my due date."

"Then what? What about after the baby comes?" Jonathon wanted to know. "Do you plan to go back to work?"

Francine was taken aback. They hadn't discussed this far yet. "Of course I do. I only get fourteen weeks of leave time."

Jonathon spun around. He was red faced. "Do you mean to tell me you will not quit this job even after we have the baby?"

"Why shouldn't I keep working? I'm very good at what I do." Francine was starting to get upset at this turn of the conversation.

"But what about the baby? What do you plan to do with the baby while you're at work?"

"Well Dotty has already offered to take the baby during the day. And Amanda only works half days anyway so she said she would help out." Francine replied.

"Why is it you already have this problem all solved? It's Amanda to the rescue again." He was really upset that she had already taken care of this without consulting him.

"She's our friend Jonathon. She only wants to help us out." Francine was on the verge of tears.

"Well then maybe she should have this baby with you!" Jonathon abruptly left the room and slammed the door.

Francine was stunned. They had never argued like that before. She felt the need to get out of the house. Grabbing her keys, she left and headed for her car. 

Lee and Amanda had finally gotten all the kids to sleep and were just sitting down on the couch to relax quietly when the doorbell rang. 

"Who could that be?" Lee asked looking at his watch. "It's almost nine o'clock." 

"You better go see before they wake up the twins," Amanda replied.

Lee got up from the couch and crossed the room to the front door. He was surprised to see Francine standing there alone and crying. 

"Francine? Are you okay? Has something happened to Jonathon?" Lee asked escorting her into the house. 

Amanda saw Francine and immediately went to her side.  "What's wrong?"

"We had a huge fight," Francine sobbed.

Amanda shot Lee a look and he took the hint and left the room. 

"What about?" Amanda asked.

"The baby. He wants me to quit my job and stay home starting now," Francine replied.

Amanda nodded. She and Lee had also had this fight many times when she was carrying Victoria and then again with the twins. They had compromised with Lee backing off and Amanda only working half days and not accepting dangerous assignments. So she knew exactly what her friend was going through. Francine knew this information and that's why she had come straight to Amanda for support.

"He's so rigid. He doesn't understand how much I love my job." Francine said. "I can do my job and still have a baby."

"Of course you can Francine," Amanda agreed. "A lot of women do it."

"He says my job is too dangerous. I told him you do it everyday and Lee is okay with it."

"Well you know what Lee and I went through to get to that point. It was a lot of arguments just like the one you had with Jonathon."

"I know. But he was furious when I was late again tonight. He suggested I have this baby with you and Lee since you had already volunteered to care of it once it was born." Francine said.

"I was only trying to help," Amanda was a little hurt by Jonathon's attitude. The four of them were best friends after all, doing many things together over the years. It seemed out of character for him to attack that way.

"I know, but he thinks I excluded him from the decision. Oh Amanda what am I going to do?"

"For starters you are going to stay here tonight. You aren't fit to drive." Amanda hugged her friend. 

Francine hugged her tightly. "Thank you Amanda you really are a better friend than I deserve."

"Nonsense. You'd do the same for me." She led the blonde upstairs, gave her an extra nightgown and settled her down in the guestroom. "We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night Amanda," Francine was already half asleep.

"What was that all about?" Lee asked his wife upon her arrival in their room.

She related what Francine had said.

"Well she's welcome here as long as she likes," Lee told his wife.

"She knows that darling," Amanda replied. "I don't think it will take long for Jonathon to come around."

"Let's hope so," Lee agreed cuddling close to Amanda and holding her as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the doorbell rang as the Stetson household chaos was in full swing. Phillip and Jamie were getting ready for school, Victoria was already having breakfast and the twins were playing happily in their highchairs. No one was surprised to see Jonathon standing on the doorstep.

"Lee I've come to retrieve my wife," he said. "I figured she was here."

"She's upstairs getting dressed pal," Lee replied. "She was pretty upset last night."  
            "I know. I just can't believe she doesn't want to stay home with our baby after it's born."

"Jonathon, you know her better than that. The job is part of who Francine is. She's damn good at it and she'll be a damn good mother too." Lee patted his friend on the shoulder. "She has it in her to do both you know."

"I guess you're right Lee," Jonathon conceded. 

At that moment Francine walked in and saw her husband standing there. "Good morning Jonathon."

"Good morning Francine. Could we talk?" Jonathon asked.

"I suppose so." Francine agreed. They walked out to the porch. 

"Honey I want to apologize for picking that fight with you last night," he started. "I just get so worried about you."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I am not quitting my job Jonathon," Francine stated. "It means a lot to me and know I can do the job and still be a good mother."  
            Jonathon nodded his head. "I know you can too Francine. I guess it just took a night alone to realize that. I have one request though."

"What is it?" Francine was thrilled that he saw her side.

"Just promise me you won't take any assignments that would put you in harms way."

"That's a deal," Francine said happily. "Now how about a good morning kiss?"

They were still locked together when Phillip and Jamie walked out of the door on the way to the bus stop. "Gross. All the grown ups around here ever do is kiss." Jamie said.

"Yeah go figure grown ups. They are so gross." Phillip agreed.

The kissing couple broke apart and laughed. Amanda stuck her head out the door and announced "Breakfast."

Francine and Jonathon walked arm in arm to the table. 

"It looks like all is well," Lee said grabbing a glass of juice.

"It is." Francine agreed.

Everyone enjoyed breakfast immensely.

Three months later, near the end of June the Stetsons were again roused from a quiet relaxing evening by the ringing of the phone. Amanda picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," came Jonathon's excited voice on the other end. "We're leaving for the hospital right now. Francine was wondering if you'd meet us there, Amanda."

"Of course. I'll be right over." She hung up the phoned and turned to Lee. "Looks like the big moment has arrived."

"I'll call your mother in the guest house to tell her we're leaving and ask her to watch the kids."

Twenty minutes later they entered Francine's hospital room. 

"She's progressing very quickly the doctor told us," Jonathon said.

Amanda went and sat next to her friend. "It'll all be over soon and you'll have a wonderful little person." She said to Francine who was having a contraction.

Amanda sat by her friend for the next ten hours until Francine delivered a beautiful baby girl.

The little girl was placed in her mother's arms and she cooed up at her.

"Hello precious girl," Francine murmured to her. "We've all been waiting so long to meet you."  
            "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jonathon whispered looking at his new daughter.

"She sure is," Lee and Amanda agreed. Then Amanda asked, "What's her name?"

Francine looked at the woman beside her and thought to herself how funny life was. She didn't like Amanda much when Lee had recruited her years ago, but now she couldn't imagine having a closer, more loyal friend than Amanda Stetson. "I would like to name her Amanda Lee," Francine responded.

Amanda blushed. "You want to name her after us?"

"I can't think of a better namesake for my little girl," Francine smiled. 

Jonathon put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "I couldn't agree more. You and Lee are the best friends we've got. We would be honored if you'd be her godparents as well."

Lee was touched. Amanda was crying. Francine held out the baby, "Do you want to hold her?"

"What do you think?" Amanda smiled as she bent over to hold her goddaughter. "What a beautiful baby you are. And you are so lucky to have such wonderful parents."

The Stetsons left a little while later. The little Stone family went home two days later.

Four months later, Francine went back to work. Amanda and Dotty fought over who got to hold the baby when she came to the house to be looked after.

On Little Amanda's six-month birthday everyone was gathered at the new house Francine and Jonathon had purchased after her birth. It was right around the corner from the Stetson house so the families were together quite often. The kids were all playing very well together. Victoria loved the baby as if she belonged to her. Will and Jenny were walking everywhere and Lee had begun to teach Phillip and Jamie to drive the Corvette. Amanda and Francine sat in the big backyard under a tall maple tree on a blanket with a sleeping baby between them. 

Francine looked over and smiled at her best friend. "It's funny how things turn out isn't?"

"Whatever do you mean Francine?" Amanda wondered.

"Well remember that night at your house when I told you we were trying to conceive?"

Amanda nodded.

"Then remember how long it took for me to get pregnant?"  
            Again Amanda nodded.

"Well I think I really needed that time to decide what's really important."  
            "Francine what are you getting at?"

"I think it's time for me to come out of the field completely. Maybe even out of the business."

Amanda was stunned. Francine quit the Agency? It was in her blood. "What prompted this change of heart?"

"I can't stand to be away from the baby all day. Jonathon makes enough to support us. Besides I can do a lot of the work at home if I chose to. I've really just been doing research lately anyway." Francine replied. "I've told Jonathon and he said he'd support any decision I make."

Amanda leaned over and gave her a hug. "See Francine, I knew you would make a great mother someday."


End file.
